Ashuri's X And Y Adventures
by AshuriIncarnate
Summary: This is a story about a boy named Ashuri who travels around whilst caring for pokemon he interacts with. for Evil Or Good! Rated M For Explicit Text In Later Chapters. Chapter 3 Is Now Out So Enjoy. Now canceled
1. A New Journey Begins

**Key:**

**(Thought)**

**_(Telepathy)_**

* * *

><p><strong>(Hi my name is Ashuri, i live in the Kalos region with my mum and dad in Vaniville town, my main style of clothing is a black and grey checked hat with a yellow band around the base of it and glasses resting on top of it, I wear black jeans, as well as a long sleeved black shirt with a black hooded jacket and black 'skater shoes'. At the moment, my mum had a cat-like pokemon ,I had no idea of the name, which just sat around the house doing nothing but begging for food for what seemed to be all day, everyday, and my dad was a gym leader over in Snowbelle city (I don't know why he likes the cold so much). Anyway, I had a lot on my mind before choosing to go on this journey, i even paced around my room trying to think of an answer but i soon decided on the answer.)<strong>

* * *

><p>As I woke up to the fresh, clean air coming through the window, I remembered that I was going to do something today. As I pondered through my head as it hit me. "Of cause, today's the day that I start my journey". After I remembered this, I Jumped up from my bed, got changed, got my bag and ran down the stairs like a bull in a china shop grabbing a piece of toast then making my way to the door. One step closer to being a pokemon trainer.<p>

As i rushed out the door in what i thought was record time, my mum stopped me and asked where I was going in such a rush, I thought to myself thinking **(crap, I forgot to tell my mum anything about my journey. But then again, she is able to read me like a book some how? So it shouldn't be a problem for her to figure it out, but just to help her a little...)** "I am going to start my journey on the road to be a pokemon trainer, so bye mum and I wont forget to call" I said in a rushing sense. I then slammed the door and ran to the next town.

Once I got to Aquacorde town I met up with some friends since we all decided to start our journeys together. The first one to greet me was Shauna, a young teenager who was around my age who wore nothing but black & pink clothing., the next one was Tierno, a heavy-set boy with black hair that resembles the leaves on Chespin's head. One of his most noticeable qualities is that he has a rather overweight physique. Even so, this hardly seems to impact his desire to be a dancer., the third one was Trevor, His goal is to be the first of us to be able to complete in his pokedex. He is a great student and bursting with the curiosity, but he can admit that he has much to learn about to become as a great Trainer., and finally Serena, She has dark blonde hair with blue-grey eyes and wears a light red hat with white sunglasses. She also wears a black blouse, an orange skirt, black thigh high socks, and black and pink sneakers. She carries around a pink bag with black decals on it.

After we sat down and talked for a while, Tierno opened a briefcase and showed us 3 pokeballs, which he said we could have. So me, Shauna and Serena took our pokemon and brought them out to see who I got. It turned out to be pretty good as I got a Fennekin, the fire type, whilst Serena got Froakie the water type and Shauna got Chespin the grass type. After we received our pokemon Trevor gave us a pokedex each. We then went our separate ways.

since I got extremely lonely in Santalune forest, I summoned Fennekin to walk with me and to get ready more easily to fight pokemon that jump out at me. All of a sudden, a wild Raltz jumped out and quickly hid behind my right leg shaking as if it had seen a ghost, as soon as I noticed this a trainer walked out tossing a pokeball up into the air "Give me that pokemon now, or I will hurt you" he said bluntly.I began to think to myself for a second, (With the expression on his face it is obvious that he did not care about pokemon unless they are strong), Without even looking away, he got a second pokeball and yelled out "Go Combuskin!". After saying this, a combuskin came out and it was angry because it's trainer was. "Use double kick Combuskin!" He shouted and the combuskin obeyed and started running towards us like the wind only getting within a few millimetres away before it suddenly got knocked backwards in to a tree, when I looked around at who could have done it; I looked at the ground to see the Raltz's eyes glowing a bright blue colour which soon faded as The Raltz had passed out.

Without hesitation, I returned Fennekin, picked up the Raltz and ran to the closest pokemon centre to heal it. On my way to Santalune city, which I knew was close, I had to run pass a lot of scary pokemon who looked at me with an angered expression. When I got into the city I ran straight to the poke-centre and asked nurse joy to heal it for me.

After a while of waiting a faint voice spoke into my head, _**("Thanks for saving me back there")**_. I paused for a second, then I heard some doors opening, and as I looked at the white space I saw nurse joy and Chansey walk out with a happy Raltz charging at me, so I picked it up and moved it to my shoulder where it hug my neck and once again I heard the same voice in my head, a little bit clearer than before, saying _**("Thanks for saving me")**_.

**Sorry for rushing this part of the story, don't know why I did  
><strong>**I will be needing some feedback on how I can improve my story telling.  
><strong>**More chapters will be coming soon!**


	2. Surprised People

Key:  
><strong>(Thought)<strong>  
><em><strong>(Telepathy)<strong>  
><em>(Commentary)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Pokémon**

* * *

><p><strong>This is going to have a long chapter due to the battling (Spoiler!)<strong>

* * *

><p>When the day was coming to an end, I asked to nurse joy "can I ask you 2 questions?", "Of cause" she said "What are they?".<p>

"Well the first one is what gender is the Raltz? (because I was curious, just like a lot of people are. I think?) and secondly, can I keep it"; "it's a female" The nurse said "and the answer to your next question is...", _**(Nooo! I want to stay with him)**_ The Raltz said, shaking her head.

(5 seconds of awkward silence pass)

"Well" she said with a pause, "I was going to say that you had to release her back to the wild because her parents might be worried... But, it looks like she wants to go with you."

I turned to look at the female Ralts as she looked up at me with her red eyes looking into my green eyes.  
>"Is that true Raltz?" I asked.<br>She nodded _**(of cause it is, I mean, you saved me from that trainer, and well... I want to join you on your journey, to protect you, if's not a bother)**_. (I could tell that she was shy)  
>"Ok then" I said "looks like that solves that."; I took out a pokéball from my belt, but before I could do anything else with it; she tapped the button in the middle and got absorbed instantly.<br>I then let her out just as quick so that it could say good-bye to nurse joy.  
><em><strong>(Um...)<strong>_ she started whilst blushing, **_(is it ok if I um, sat on your shoulder and, not in the ball.)_  
><strong>"Of cause its ok" I said in an enthusiastic way, "hop on, partner".  
>Her eyes lit up as she walked up to my shoulder, hugging me like before.<br>As I walked out of the Pokémon centre, I instantly forgot to ask something of nurse joy. so I started thinking **(now what was I going to** **ask)**  
>"Of cause" I said, waking up the Raltz (who <strong><span>was<span> **starting to fall asleep). I then turned around and quickly asked nurse joy "is it ok if we spend the night here", "sure" she said with that trademark smile "take the room on the first floor, second door on the right". "Thank you" I said.

When we got to our room (which was nothing spectacular), I let the Ralts down on the bed then plopped beside her like a beached Wailord on a summer's day. I was starting to sleep when I suddenly got nudged by something, _**(Are you going to sleep now?)** _asked Ralts, "yes" I groaned failing to stay awake "why?", **_(I was just wondering if I could, you know, sleep on you chest?)_** she said nervously. "I don't mind" I said. **_(Thank you Ashuri) _**She said as she fell asleep on me, "Good night to you too".

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

After a good night sleep, I set off to the gym with my Ralts on my shoulders.  
>On our way to there, I read up on who we will be fighting (from a guide I brought a few minutes ago), "turns out we are fighting a woman called Viola." I said with a Ralts looking at me with a confused look on her face.<br>_**(Who is Viola?)**_  
>"It's the gym leader of Santalune city".<br>She still looked confused but soon stop herself and started to giggle into her little hands.  
>"What is so funny" I asked her as she continued to giggle.<br>She started singing_**(You've**** got a crush on her)**_

She continued this untill we got to the gym and went inside, but when I asked to face her, we were told that she was being challenged by another trainer.  
>I then thought about watching how she battles and make a strategy against her. (This seemed like the best thing to do)<p>

When I got into the gym hall my Ralts hid behind my head so she could not be seen by the naked eye, I then looked at the match and it was clear that they were about to get started, which was good for me. So I took to standing with his friends, or who I guessed where his friends, and proceeded to watch the battle. This got their attention as they readied themselves to greet me.  
>"Hi, I'm Clemont" The older one said holding his hand out, he had short blond hair and a backpack which seemed a bit to heavy and filled with random stuff, he had a jumpsuit sort of outfit coloured blue with lines of yellow which put him into the 'Random people' side of my mind; I took his hand and shook it gently, he then gestured to the littler one, "and this is my sister, Bonnie.", She had blond hair aswell but hers was up in a 'ponytail' going around her forehead and she was smaller than her brother by a very noticeable amount.<br>"Hello" I said with a very polite smile (for once) "my name's Ashuri"; at this point my Ralts then moved back to my shoulder, "and this is my partner" I said gesturing towards the Ralts on my shoulder, _**(He... hello there)**_.

they looked at me through shocked expressions as if they had seen a ghost; As I looked back towards the match, I saw that Viola had a Surskit whilst the challenger started with his pikachu.  
>"Who is that?" I asked, "Oh that's Ash" Clemont answered, "me and bonnie only recently met him yesterday". he started, "Wait a second, is that the kid on the news yesterday?", "Yes it is" he said with a sigh of relief as if he was happy he didn't have to explain himself. bonnie kept staring at my Raltz with sparkles in her eyes until she finally said "that Pokémon is sooooo cute, I wanna pet it". (Once again though, I forgot to pay attention to an important thing, the match)<p>

"Surskit use quick attack!" yelled Viola  
>"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!". The match had seemed to have started about 2 minutes ago. As I turned to see the action, I saw Surskit dashing up to pikachu as he readied his attack, Surskit hit first sending pikachu a few steps back hopeing that he would knock the electric Pokémon of balance and disrupt his attack, but this pikachu was well-trained as the quick attack did not phase him at all. Pikachu's thunderbolt was a direct hit on Surskit, and as the pond skater Pokémon was sent flying towards its trainer it steadied itself and landed on the floor, "Surskit, use ice beam on the floor!" Viola wanted to end this fight quickly to minimalism injuries to her Pokémon, Pikachu dodged the multiple ice beams coming down at the floor like arrows, without thinking about where he was stepping. A few seconds later though, the entire pitch was frozen making it easier for Surskit to move, but left Pikachu defenceless as it was trying to get its balance. "Pikachu!" shouted Ash, but Pikachu was unable to stay upright and fell on his belly. Skirskit than slid around the helpless Pikachu, taunting him for a few seconds before Viola said in a loud tone, "OK Skirskit, enough fun, lets finish this with a signal beam!", the Skirskit then jumped into the air aiming its top spike at Pikachu and sent out a beam of different coloured squares (well that's what I saw at least) hitting him directly and knocking the electric Pokémon out.<p>

Skirskit then landed on the icy floor and started to slide from right to left as if he was showing off whilst Ash ran over to pick up Pikachu and put the Pokémon down somewhere safe (behind him and on the stairs). when he got into his place again; he picked a pokéball of his belt and chucked in to the air. "Fletchling, I choose you!", I looked to see a small bird being formed by the red beam, "Come on Ash" yelled Bonnie trying to encourage him, _**(You can do it Ash)** _said my Ralts who was also trying to encourage them. And it worked. "Come on Fletchling, we can do this!" said Ash, "Use quick attack!". "Use sticky web!" yelled Viola, but it was to no use as Ash's Fletchling dodged them all allowing them to stick to the walls, and when Fletchling came swooping down from the sky; The robin Pokémon had landed a direct hit on Surskit leaving it knocked out.

"So you got pass my first Pokémon Ash" said a calm and collected Viola "But that's about to change", "huh" replied Ash. she smirked, "come on out Vivillon"...

**stay tuned for chapter 3**  
><strong>Remember that reviews are useful in getting the story to the standard you want it to be.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	3. Got The Bug Badge!

Key:  
>... ... ... ...(Time Skips)<br>**(Thought)  
><strong>_**(Telepathy)**_

Sorry for not putting this out earlier but I had to deal with family problems, but I will be hoping that I can continue to make future chapters with out any problems. I also want to give a shout-out to Sententious Euchoreutes for notifying me of my mistakes in the previous chapter, so thank you.

I decided to put in time skips into this to make it more convenient for this chapter and future ones as well.

Also I have Named The Ralts to Maria.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Pokémon**

* * *

><p>I woke up in a comfy bed with a little bit of heaviness on my chest, so I moved my head just above my stomach to see Maria laying there, her little chest moving up and down in a slowed movement. She was still asleep peacefully.<p>

I was starting to remember the fight between Ash and Viola,_ it was quite bad because when Viola's Vivillon came out; it was over before I knew it due to a vicious set of moves. Ash's Fletchling used quick attack but was stopped and slammed into the icy battle field with Vivillon's psychic, but when the robin pokemon got back up and started flying again, it was then sent back to the sticky web by the move gust. This left it defenceless to a solorbeam coming from Viola's Vivillon and that was the end game. I then looked at Maria to see her reaction, but all I saw was her hands over her mouth and a shocked expression,** (Why would she be that serious?)** she asked_  
><em>"because she is a gym leader, so she had to do her best" I replied<em>

I then felt my chest getting lighter by the second, interrupting my flashback. I soon remembered that she was still on my chest, but this time standing up with a curious expression on her face which confused me alot.

"Why are you staring at me like that" I asked

**_(There seems to be something on your face)_**

"Is there?" I wondered "well, what does it look like?"

_**(I think its that thing that comes out of humans mouths)**_

"Oh you mean saliva. Well thank you for letting me know" I said rubbing it of my face

Maria let out a little giggle_**(your welcome, but where do we go now)**_

"Well we have to fight Viola for our first badge, but we should probably do a bit of training with the local pokemon first to be ready"

**_(Well then, Ashurí, when are we doing that.)_**

"We can start straight away if you would like"

Maria nodded as I went into the bathroom across the hall to get changed into some cleaner clothes whilst she sat on the bed and waited patiently for me to return.

... ... ... ...

We started to fight wild pokemon as soon as we had left the centre so that we could get as strong as we need to be to defeat Viola and her bug pokemon. I started with Fennekin, getting him to train with the local grass pokemon whilst Maria had a sparing match with me to test her Psychic powers. At first she was lifting some small rocks and throwing them at me whilst I dodged them, but now she was lifting up boulders, which weighed more than most Ralts could lift, and chucking them almost five feat away in the distance.

**(How has she gotten this strong in just three days)** I wondered as Maria thought it would be funny to lift me of the ground.

"Really Maria" I said breaking my thoughts

Maria just covered her mouth and giggled _**(I'm sorry but I just wanted to see if I could Lift you easily)**_

"Ok, but just make sure not to try it on too many people or pokemon"

**_(ok)_**

As we continued to train I realised that it was almost midnight so I decided to go back to the pokemon centre to rest up for the next day. As we got back into the room that we had slept in just nights before, I started to think about what we would do for training until I got an idea.

I turned to look at Maria as she just sat there with a stone from outside floating in front of her without any sense of letting it drop as she was concentrating so much on it. I then pulled Fennekin's ball out and summoned her on the bed. This of cause made both pokemon look at me in confusion.

"So, now that both of you are here, how would you like to battle the gym leader tomorrow because I feel that we can take her."

They had a little conversation between themselves for a second before turning back to face me.

_**(We don't mind going up against her)** _Fennekin nodded her head as she went to the bed, curled up and softly slept. Watching this made Maria and me feel sleepy somehow as we both slumped down next the fox pokemon and fell asleep almost instantly.

... ... ... ...

When I woke up the next morning, I felt some weight on my stomach, and as I looked slowly over my chest I saw Maria fast asleep with Fennekin trying to wake her, but the sudden movement of me waking up made Fennekin come over and licked all over my face.

"All right girl calm down" I said as I picked her up and put her to the side of the bed, "now let me see about waking Maria"

little did I know that Maria had been awake this whole time and was standing over me from my shoulder.

**_(Morning) _**She said as I jumped slightly at her being there without me knowing.

"Morning" I said acting tired "So, are you ready for the gym"

_**(Were both ready and waiting)**_

"Thats good to hear, ok lets get going"

So me, Maria and Fennekin all started to walk to the gym to fight Viola. I then started to play out my battle plan in my head as we got closer to the gym.

**(Ok so Fennekin first to weaken or defeat Viola's first pokemon, well that is if Surskit wasn't her first pokemon but knowing her, which I don't, she would use it first and then Vivillon so maybe if I had Maria first to beat the Surskit Then switch her out to Fennekin so she can use ember to deal a lot of damage.)**

_**(Don't worry)** _Maria sent reassuring me

"Thanks"

When Maria broke me of my thoughts, I noticed that we were at the front of the gym.

"Right, lets get in so we can have a battle"

_**(Lets go!)**_ said Maria as she pointed towards the door

When we walked in, we were greeted by one of the staff which work here.

"Are you here to battle Viola" she said in a nice soothing voice

"Yes I am" I replied

"How many pokemon will be fighting today"

"Two, my Fennekin and my Ralts"

"Ok, if you would follow me, I will take you to the arena" she gestured me to follow her through a hallway which cut of to man different places but despite the turns; she pointed to the far door

"Ok"

So I followed her as she walked down the long hallway, with both female pokemon hanging onto me whilst they sat on my shoulders. After a minute of walking straight; we entered the arena where Viola was talking to another assistant being informed that I was here. When the assistant walk away from her, she turned and looked at me.

"So" she shouted across the field "you want to battle me in a two on two"

"Thats right" I shouted back

"Well then, lets get on with this"

After saying this an assistant went to the side lines to start the match

"This will be a two on two match between the challenger Ashurí and the gymleader Viola, only the challenger will be aloud to switch out, please summon you first pokemon" said the assistant

"Lady's first" I said to Viola

"Thanks, ok come on out Surskit!"

**(Just as I thought)** "Ok then Lets get them Maria"

Maria then jumped onto the floor and onto the field before taking up a fighting position

"Are both competitors ready?" asked the assistant

We both nodded and the assistant lowered her arm

"Begin"

"Surskit, use quick attack" Said Viola

"Maria, dodge and use psychic"

Violas Surskit came racing towards Maria at a faster rate than before but it didn't help as she dodged the pure speed of the attack and lifted the pond skater pokemon of the ground before throwing it back towards its trainer at a speed of her liking, a little bit faster than Surskit's speed.

"Wow Ashurí, that's a good psychic your Ralts has" said Viola "but that's about to change, Surskit use Ice Beam on the ground!"

"Maria, use Hypnosis on the Ice Beams to send them back"

As the Ice Beams were fired towards the sky and came down to the battle feild; they were thrown to the Surskit freezing the pokemon on contact which gave off a chilled breeze, this soon faded to reveal Viola's Surskit knocked out inside an ice crystal.

"Viola's Surskit is unable to battle, the winner is Ralts and Ashurí" the assistant said whilst gesturing my direction

"Will the challenger switch out" asked the assistant

"Yes" I said as Maria came back to my side "Go Fennekin"

Fennekin then done what Maria had done and got to my feet then got onto the field waiting for an order.

"Good choice, Go Vivillon"

"Begin" said the assistant

"Use Ember" I shouted

"Vivillon use Psychic to deflect them back" Viola said

When Fennekins mouth erupted with fire; they were soon thrown into the air before coming down like a sack of bricks upon the fox pokemon encasing her in flares for a second before standing back up into a fighting stance.

"That's it Fennekin, use quick attack"

Fennekin ran at the speed of light dashing towards Viola's Vivillon. Once it hit the bug pokemon; Fennekin was then shot backwards onto the ground in front of me.

"What th..." I started

"A little bit of psychic shot Fennekin backwards" Viola said as I looked up at her

"Fennekin is unable to battle, the match goes to Viola and Vivillon" said the assistant as she gestured to Viola who stood up strait admiring her win

"Its not over yet Viola, lets finish this Maria"

**_(Right)_ **

Maria then hopped back down to the arena and got ready

"Begin!" said the assistant swinging her arm down in the process

"Vivillon use Psychic"

"Counter it with your own Maria"

Maria and Vivillon were both glowing with blue eyes as Vivillon started to slow the wings to a halt as it was lifted the same way as Maria was, this slightly worried me as I didn't know who was winning until I heard Vivillon crying out as Maria's Psychic was apparently stronger than hers.

"Maria, switch to Hypnosis and tie its wings up"

_**(Got It) **_said Maria as she released her Psychic and glowed blue all around her as she began to tie a not between Vivillon's wings which made the bug pokemon cry in more pain as it passed out.

"Maria, you an cancel the move now"

**_(Sorry Ashurí, got carried away)_**

as she said this she let the Vivillon go on the floor in front of Viola.

"Vivillon is unable to battle, the victory goes to the challenger Ashurí" said the assistant

I then went and picked up Maria as I put her on my shoulder as well as recalling Fennekin to her ball. Whilst I was doing this, Viola walked up behind me and gave me a tap on my shoulder asking me to turn around.

"You done well in training your pokemon Ashurí and you should be pleased with yourself" she said "and for showing me your strength, I give you the Bug Badge"

"Thanks a lot for the good battle" I replied

"Your welcome"

* * *

><p><strong>And That's A Rap On This Episode, I Hope You Enjoyed It As This Took Me About 3 Week To Write Because I spent About 2 Hours A Day Trying To Get This Story Long Enough.<br>As Always Please Continue To Write Reviews For Me To Improve My stories.**


	4. Notice To Readers (Important)

**This story is now canceled for a good reason.**

**This story is _shit _to put it bluntly. So I have decided to cancel this one and make a completely new one to take its place.**

**How this is gonna work is I am going to take this story down and post a new one under a new name.**

**Thanks for the feedback you gave on this story and keep up the good work**

**-Ashurí**


End file.
